The Last Autumn
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Sakura sangat menyukai musim gugur. Apalagi mengabiskannya bersama Sasori, orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ada yang salah di musim ini. Sakura tak dapat membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyaataan. Read and review!


**THE LAST AUTUMN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi K**

 **The Last Autumn by Sora KK**

 **Enjoy!**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka melihat daun maple yang gugur?" kepalanya mengadah ke atas. Ah, langit biru namun bernuansa jingga kecoklatan. Tepat tengah hari itu, kadang hembusan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya yang manis. Taman Yoyogi indah walau tidak banyak yang datang. Sisi kanan-kiri pedestrian dipenuhi pohon maple atau sakura, bangku kayu terawat siap untuk diduduki dan satu lagi –hawa ini bagai euforia yang menenangkan hati.

"Kau bermaksud mengusirku ya!?" suara familiar itu menginterupsi ditambah pincingan mata tajam. Sakura terjengit, ia membalikkan badannya cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasori!" ia mengibaskan tangannya canggung, "Jangan marah dulu."

"Lalu?"

Senyum Sakura memudar. Alih menjawab, ia memilih duduk di bangku, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. Sasori yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti gerakan Sakura, namun pemuda itu masih terus memasang wajah penasaran.

"Tidak jadi, deh. Aku lupa," katanya datar. Gadis bermata emeral itu bahkan masih enggan memalingkan wajah dari pohon maple paling besar di hadapannya. Justru rasa penasaran yang jauh lebih dalam bersarang di otakknya. Berapa umur pohon itu? Apa benar ini yang paling besar?

Matanya meredup, sayangnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kenapa semua harus terjadi di musim gugur?

 **-skk-**

"Putri Tidur, bangun..." tidak ada reaksi. Sasori menghela nafasnya panjang, seharusnya ia tahu akhirnya pasti selalu begini. Ia hanya menggerutu dalam hati, sebenarnya ia tidur atau pingsan, sih?

Tangannya menyibak selimut dengan kasar, "Sakura, bangun!"

Yang dibentak hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian merubah posisi dan terlelap kembali. Meringkuk persis seperti kucing. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Sasori menarik kedua lengan Sakura bersamaan hingga ia terduduk –masih tertidur dengan badan lemas bagai jeli.

Tak!

"Aduh!" Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang nyeri. Sentilan Sasori selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal, terutama di pagi hari.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangu tidurku sehari saja, Sasori!? Pergilah!"

"Aku tidak terima pengusiran. Bukankah hari ini ada ujian, hm?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, menggoda Sakura yang kini mendadak pucat pasi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunjuk jam yang terpasang manis di dinding, namun sayangnya jarum yang ditunjuk terlihat mengerikan.

Sangat mengerikan.

"AHH, SASORI! KENAPA KAU TAK BANGUNKAN AKU DARI AWAL!?" Sakura menjambak rambutnya yang kusut, ia beralih ke kamar mandi –melesat secepat kilat, jika ia bisa.

Detik selanjutnya, berbagai bunyi paling tidak diinginkan bermunculan pagi itu. Sasori hanya duduk manis memperhatikan dari ruang keluarga seolah pertama kali bertamu di rumah Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri berguman tidak jelas di setiap langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah siapkan roti isi, lho," pemuda itu membuka suara. Sakura langsung melesat ke dapur dan memasukkan seperempat bagian roti ke mulutnya, tangan lain sibuk menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang kusut. Tubuh ramping gadis itu beralih lagi ke meja rias, sepertinya sibuk mencari jam tangan. Ketika benda itu ketemu, ia terlihat sangat kesusahan memasangnya.

"Sini kubantu," Sasori langsung merebut sisir, mendudukkan Sakura di lantai, sedangkan ia duduk di sofa tepat di belakang gadis itu.

Sasori berguman lagi, "Aku mulai kesal kau belum juga mandiri, masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu."

"Oh tentu, kau butuh bantuanku," Sasori menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan mengikat rambut panjang Sakura seperti ekor kuda.

Gadis musim semi itu beranjak dari duduknya, cepat-cepat menyambar tas warna merah favoritnya, "Aku berangkat."

"Semoga berhasil!"

 **-skk-**

"Aduh, kenapa bisa salah naik kereta sih?" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sebal, ia hanya bisa berdiri tepat di depan pintu kereta, dengan kerumunan orang kantoran di sekitarnya.

"Kau dari lahir tinggal di sini belum juga mengerti ya? Berhenti di Stasiun Nagoya, lalu naik kereta jalur empat sampai di Stasiun Shibuya," suara familiar itu kembali terdengar.

"Salahkan jalur kereta yang memusingkan itu, Sasori," balas gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajah ke lawan bicaranya. Ia masih dengan tenang mengaitkan jari jemarinya di pegangan kereta.

"Aku heran kau tidak berkata, 'Kau mengikutiku, ya? Dasar penguntit!' seperti biasanya," ucap Sasori sambil menirukan gaya Sakura ketika meradang. Gadis itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, entah kesal karena Sasori payah berakting atau karena pemuda itu mengikutinya lagi.

"Aku lelah mengusirmu terus," jawabnya singkat, saat itu pula kereta sampai di Stasiun Nagoya. Sakura melakukan semua yang dikatakan Sasori, masih dengan pemuda itu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Persis seperti butler dengan tuan putrinya, atau mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang bermain kucing-kucingan karena Sakura berlari terburu-buru. Ia tentu masih ingat kalau waktunya tidak banyak.

Selama perjalanan ke Shibuya –tempat ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo, Sasori tidak tinggal diam. Ia selalu mengingatkan Sakura materi yang akan masuk soal nantinya. Pemuda itu tidak ingin usahanya mengajari Sakura sia-sia.

"Ingat ya, sejarah zaman Edo itu penting, lalu kerjakan semua soal dengan teliti. Oh ya, jangan lupa berdoa sebelum mengerjakan. Satu lagi–"

"Sasori!" Sakura memperingatkan, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju sembari tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku menyayangimu."

Sasori memeluknya erat.

Mata coklat gadis itu membulat. Bahkan jantungnya seakan berhenti berkompromi. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti pemuda itu. Namun seharusnya gadis itu tahu, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Rasanya ingin menangis, ia menjadi sulit membedakan antara nyata atau ilusi.

Masih dalam pelukan pemuda itu Sakura membuka suara pelan, "Sasori, mengapa kau bersikeras membantuku?"

"Habisnya... Sakura masih ceroboh sih. Aku 'kan sudah berjanji pada Ibumu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengabaikan permintaan terakhir."

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab, "Hanya sampai daun terakhir gugur di pohon itu 'kan?"

Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sakura sampai gadis itu memasang raut sebal, "Sudah sana, masuklah. Aku tadi sengaja menyetel jam supaya kau cepat bersiap-siap, aku tidak ingin ujianmu gagal."

Sakura menambah tingkat kekesalannya dua kali lipat, namun kemudian memudarnya dengan senyuman –sedikit berbeda memang, mengingat ia selalu menjitak kepala Sasori ketika kemarahannya memuncak. Ia sadar Sasori berbuat hal itu untuk kebaikannya.

"Jika aku dapat nilai sempurna, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman Yoyogi. Janji?"

"Hanya itu? Baiklah, aku janji."

 **-skk-**

"Hey, Sakura. Kau belum menjelaskannya."

Angin kencang berhembus detik itu. Daun-daun maple kembali berguguran lebih banyak dari biasanya. Pohon paling besar itu masih menjadi objek utama penglihatan Sakura. Sembilan belas... dua puluh... mungkin saja daun sebanyak itu akan gugur bersamaan ketika angin datang. Kenapa.. pohon sebesar ini paling rapuh?

"Diam. Aku sedang menghitung," ucapnya tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan ketus begitu, kau membuatku semakin bersalah."

Namun Sakura akhirnya mau menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sinis dan berguman, "Merepotkan."

Sekali lagi, hembusan angin sejuk menerpa pipinya yang ranum. Rambut coklatnya ikut membelai sisi-sisi wajahnya yang cantik, namun wajah sinis itu membuat Sasori bertanya-tanya.

Sakura sangat menyukai musim gugur di mana daun-daun bunga maple melayang-layang di udara saat angin berhembus. Ia menyukai bagaimana angin sejuk itu membelai wajahnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi saat musim gugur, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasori di taman ini. Tepat di pedestrian itu, di bawah pohon maple paling besar. Mereka tumbuh bersama, selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman ini saat musim gugur.

"Daun maple gugur itu seperti detik jarum jam ya. Setiap detik di musim gugur rasanya sangat berharga," Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap Sasori dengan senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Karena musim gugur itu sejuk, sama seperti Sasori- _kun_."

Sakura memang gadis yang ceroboh dan pesimis, sedangkan Sasori selalu berusaha melindunginya. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya merasa hidup, membuat impian Sakura menjadi lebih nyata. Sakura ingin menggapai semua mimpinya di sini, membuktikan pada Sasori bahwa ia bisa diandalkan. Ia tidak lagi ceroboh ataupun gadis yang pesimis.

Sasori melengkungkan bibir ke atas seperti guratan pensil tipis, "Aku lega. Ini pertama kalinya kau memujiku."

Gadis itu membalas senyum Sasori sama lebarnya. Pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu benar-benar mirip seperti musim gugur yang menyejukkan. Sakura juga sangat mengerti, daun-daun berguguran itu suatu saat akan habis. Musim gugur tidak akan bertahan selamanya, salju pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya.

"Hey, Sakura. Katakan itu lagi."

Sakura menjitak Sasori kesal, "Tidak ada pengulangan!"

"Aduh, sakit tahu!" Sasori mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, "Di saat terakhir seperti ini kau malah menyakitiku!"

Gadis berambut berkucir kuda itu mendengus, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada ruh orang mati yang bisa kesakitan, tahu!"

"Iya maaf! Jangan cemberut begitu!" Sakura tidak merespon walaupun Sasori menggoncangkan lengannya sambil merengek.

"Hey, Sakura..!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik pohon besar itu. Daun maplenya gugur satu per satu, hanya menyisakan beberapa helai di batangnya. Ternyata menunggu itu tidak membosankan, ia juga tidak ingin menangis terus. Lagipula Sasori selalu benci melihat air matanya turun.

Angin sejuk berhembus sekali lagi, menggugurkan semua daun di pohon itu.

"Musim gugur tahun ini cepat sekali ya... Sasori- _kun_ ," kini ia tersadar hanya duduk sendirian di bangku itu.

 _ **The End**_

 **Author's Note:**

Haiii! Sebenarnya ini cerpen yang Sora ajukan untuk ikut event di penerbit tertentu, tapi tidak lolos seleksi #hiks. Sora juga agak bingung mau dibikin pair siapa yang cocok, namun akhirnya kepilih SasoSaku.

Nah, Sora butuh kritik dan saran, mungkin kenapa cerpen ini bisa gak lolos tau lainnya. Shankyuu na! Review ya! Jaa!


End file.
